1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus, a host apparatus, a circuit board, a liquid container, a system, and the like.
2. Related Art
In an ink cartridge (liquid container) used for an ink jet type printer, a storage apparatus is installed. Information on, for example, ink color, an ink consumption amount, or the like is stored in the storage apparatus. Data of the ink consumption amount are transmitted from a printer main body (host apparatus) to the storage apparatus to be written in a non-volatile memory or the like included in the storage apparatus. In this printer, there is a problem in that, if power is shut down, for example, due to electricity stoppage, unplugging from an outlet, or the like, the information on the ink consumption amount or the like may not be written.
In order to solve this problem, for example, JP-A-2001-187461 discloses a technique of writing data necessary for a storage apparatus at the time of power shut down in the storage apparatus. However, in this technique, as the number of the ink cartridges used increases, the total time of the writing process increases. There is a problem in that it is difficult to complete the writing process within a limited power-assured time.
In addition, for example, JP-A-2009-259225 discloses a technique of increasing a speed of a writing process by allowing a host apparatus to deliberately generate data which includes an error and to skip unnecessary data writing by using an error detection function of a storage apparatus. However, in this method, there may be a problem in that the original error detection function may be lost.